1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a communication system and method for dispatch services, and more particularly to an innovative one which allows a mobile device (pager or two-way radio) to be provided with a quick reply function, a double frequency scanning function and a channel scanning function, such that the mobile device can communicate with the dispatch center or other terminals of the same group in the first channel, or set up a second channel for communication with the command center at the place of event, or with the terminals of other groups.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
According to a conventional pager (text/voice) or two-way radio, for instance, for an emergency dispatch service group, the text or voice message can be transmitted between the dispatch center and the members via a preset channel. Any group member is required to feed back a confirmation message to the dispatch center after receiving the information, so the dispatch center can keep abreast of the situations for management or control of the emergency.
The conventional pager without reply function isn't suitable for actual applications, while another conventional two-way radio with reply or two-way communication functions requires users to stop the jobs at hands and then report manually to the dispatch center, thus causing disturbance with the personnel involving in the emergency services. Moreover, in the case of different channels for the communication devices, the events from different channels cannot be received, making it impossible to communicate with the emergency command center or other local groups for timely relief preparations.
Thus, to overcome said problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate experimentation and evaluation based on years of experience in the production and development of related products.